


Your Woman (I Could Never Be)

by Tedecanyella



Series: Girl [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Bucky Barnes, Internalized Homophobia, PWP, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "-¿Cómo es, que te follen? ¿Cómo te sientes?Bucky alzó la cabeza, y Steve le miraba con expresión de curiosidad, dientes delanteros hundidos en el labio.-¿Lleno? –ofreció Bucky, riendo, y después-. Es la hostia."O, Steve y Bucky exploran nuevas posibilidades.Un PWP addicional para el univero de "Wrapped Around Your Finger", en el que Bucky se convierte en chica por culpa de un colgante mágico.





	Your Woman (I Could Never Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta escena no llega a tener cabida en "Wrapped Around Your Finger" porque, en esa historia, Steve y Bucky no van a hablar tan explícitamente de lo que podrían haber tenido antes, pero en todo caso se situaría un poco más adelante del punto actual en el que está el fic (capítulo 4), ya que claramente Steve y Bucky están más cómodos con su relación.
> 
> En caso de que alguien no haya leído WAYF, el único spoiler es que Bucky se ha convertido en chica accidentalmente, pero sabiendo eso, esto puede leerse por separado perfectamente.
> 
> El título es de la canción "Your Woman" de White Town.
> 
> Y nada más que decir, solo un poco de smut para pasar el rato :)

Todo podía volverse un poco claustrofóbico a veces. Estar atrapado. En tu propia mente, tu propio cuerpo. Bucky pensaba que entendía ese último concepto mejor que la mayoría, se había familiarizado con él a un nivel íntimo esos últimos meses y, no obstante, la polla de Steve latía en su interior, caliente y gruesa, y Steve le lamía los labios, le tocaba el estómago, la cintura, los pezones bajo sus dedos callosos, Steve le besaba la mejilla, le mordisqueaba el cuello con tal delicadeza, preguntándole al oído, “Así, Buck, estás bien, estás…”, y sus propios suspiros, “Sí, sí, así, es, sigue, joder, eres tan guapo”.

Eran los labios de Steve, rojos e hinchados, brillantes de saliva y de la humedad de Bucky, el color subido hasta los pómulos, como si tuviera fiebre, párpados pesados y respiración trabajosa; cómo los ojos se le cerraban y volvía a abrirlos, pasándose la punta rosa, rosísima de la lengua por el labio inferior, sin dejar de empujar dentro de él, follándole contra el colchón, una mano fuerte bajo el culo de Bucky, alzándole la pierna para poder deslizarse mejor dentro de él. Steve no solía ser así de bueno follando; antes lo compensaba con su atención plena, su generosidad –y, de acuerdo, estaban sus clavículas, afiladas como siempre, aquellas pestañas interminables, sus manos grandes y capaces, su piel clara y su sonrisa radiante, el cosquilleo del vello rubio de sus pantorrillas, y estaba su preciosa, preciosa polla, que Bucky habría podido adorar. No solía ser bueno follando, antes, pero ahora sabía lo que hacía, sabía cómo mover las caderas de la forma más larga y agónica, alargando cada embestida, volviendo loco a Bucky, tocándole, inclinando la pelvis adelante para presionar hacia abajo justo como Bucky necesitaba cada vez que se hundía del todo en él, la aspereza del pelo púbico contra él, haciéndole ahogar gemidos, sujetarse a su nuca y gemir, pidiendo más. 

“Mierda, Buck, no voy a aguantar mucho,” jadeó Steve contra él, palabras húmedas contra su piel, y aquellos labios, tan hermosos que Bucky los quería para él, hacerles daño, verlos besarle la punta de la polla y después abrirse para dejarle empujarla dentro, tomarla toda en su boca, acomodar su grosor; quería ahogar a Steve con su polla, tenerle de rodillas frente a él. Apoyó las puntas de su dedo índice y corazón en el labio inferior de Steve, cuyos ojos azules se enfocaron de golpe en él. Steve tenía que saber lo que Bucky estaba haciendo, lo que estaba pensando, Dios, porque separó los labios, le lamió la punta de los dedos, sin perder el ritmo, enterrándose dentro de él hasta que era difícil pensar más allá de la sensación de la polla de Steve llenándole tan bien, tan dulce, tan perfecta. Bucky empujó un poco con sus dedos, y Steve los envolvió, trazando círculos alrededor con la lengua, succionándolos hasta que Bucky pudo sentir la pared de su garganta, y la sensación se le fue en una línea directa de placer hasta el centro del cuerpo, hasta su coño, contrayéndose con fuerza alrededor de Steve, y se estaba corriendo, oleadas y oleadas y su cuerpo deshaciéndose, soltándose, liberándose de todo.

Ninguno de los dos habló de lo que había pasado. Pero él y Steve estaban abrazados en la cama pequeña en la habitación del último, de vuelta al cuartel general de Londres, demasiado cansados para follar, demasiado cansados y maltrechos, doloridos y rendidos a un agotamiento que les calaba hasta los huesos, y Bucky trazaba círculos perezosos en el pecho de Steve, sobre el que estaba tumbado, escuchando el latido regular de su corazón, cuando Steve preguntó:

-¿Cómo es, que te follen? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bucky alzó la cabeza, y Steve le miraba con expresión de curiosidad, dientes delanteros hundidos en el labio.

-¿Lleno? –ofreció Bucky, riendo, y después-. Es la hostia.

-Mmmm –murmuró Steve, y dirigió la mirada al techo de nuevo, como si estuviera dispuesto a dejar la conversación allí. Pero Bucky le conocía demasiado bien para creer tal cosa, prácticamente podía ver las tuercas girando dentro de la cabeza de Steve.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, brusco, tensándose y removiéndose, porque había un calor nuevo entre sus piernas, era más consciente de los muslos fuertes de Steve, desnudos bajo los suyos, y quería presionarse contra su entrepierna, ver si estaba medio duro o duro del todo, a lo mejor, pero no quería mostrarle hasta qué punto la idea le había fundido las entrañas, calientes y espesas como lava.

-Solo estaba pensando que estaría bien probarlo –dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, y, oh, Bucky conocía aquel juego, Bucky conocía aquellos ojos azules de Bambi dirigidos a él que nunca conducían a nada bueno.

-No me mires así, Rogers, te crees que nací ayer o qué –murmuró-. No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo.

-No estoy haciendo nada –protestó Steve, todo acento de Brooklyn de golpe que le delataba y estropeaba el efecto de su cara de póquer, aunque Bucky tenía que admitir que la había mejorado mucho.

-Suponiendo que alguna vez recupere mi cuerpo, y eso es mucho suponer, pero si ocurre, no voy a follarte –dijo Bucky, y de alguna forma tenía la impresión clara de que estaba cayendo más y más en la madriguera, de cabeza y a toda velocidad, porque Steve solo asintió.

-Vale, no tienes por qué –dijo, arrastrando las palabras, porque por lo visto, un Steve bien follado era un Steve aún más seguro de sí mismo, quién lo habría dicho, ¿eh?-. No significa que no pueda preguntarme cómo sería. 

-Sí, porque siempre fuiste tan fan de mi polla –replicó Bucky, y alzó un muslo para deslizarlo entre los de Steve, para presionar sobre su polla –definitivamente dura- y dejarle sentir su propio calor a través del algodón de los calzoncillos-. No te gustan los coños para nada, mírate, todo duro por el mío, pensando en ponerme esa polla dentro, cómo te pones solo con comérmelo…

Las palabras de Bucky estaban cargadas de mala baba, pero las manos de Steve se tensaron sobre sus caderas igualmente, le arrastró hacia arriba para que pudieran deslizarse el uno contra el otro a través de la ropa interior, la polla de Steve presionando entre los pliegues de su sexo , la humedad de Bucky empapándoles a los dos. 

-Ya sabes cómo me pone este cuerpo -dijo Steve, deslizando una mano por debajo de su camiseta para recogerle el pecho, tirar un poco del pezón, el cuerpo entero de Bucky encendiéndose como un cable eléctrico, sus muslos apretándose alrededor de los de Steve, empujando abajo contra él, la espalda de Steve arqueándose-. No significa que no pueda fantasear sobre otras cosas, ¿no? ¿Me lo habrías hecho, antes? Quiero decir, ya sé que no era gran cosa, pero… Te habría dejado, que me lo hicieras, cómo quisieras, cualquier cosa para ti, Buck. 

Bucky estaba seguro de que su cerebro estaba cortocircuitando, entre la polla de Steve entre sus piernas y las imágenes que sus palabras sugerían, las ideas pecaminosas, esos pensamientos que nunca se habría atrevido a…

-Sabes que no vas a llegar a ninguna parte con todo eso, Rogers –dijo, acelerando un poco el ritmo de sus caderas sin hacer mucho más que seguir frotándose y dejándoles a los dos hechos un desastre, disfrutando demasiado de esa tortura tan dulce.

-No quiero llegar a ninguna otra parte que a la que estoy ahora mismo –dijo Steve, y oh, si sabía cómo jugar sucio, el muy tramposo, porque tomó la mano izquierda de Bucky en su derecha, se la alzó hasta los labios para que Bucky pudiera sentir su tacto aterciopelado bajo las puntas de los dedos, la vibración de sus siguientes palabras, la calidez de su aliento-. Pero pienso en ti y pienso en esas chicas con las que sé que hiciste cosas, con las que te fuiste a la cama, y no dejo de pensar en las cosas que les hiciste… ¿Me las habrías hecho a mí también, si te lo hubiera pedido? A lo mejor solo porque te lo habría pedido, pero me habría abierto para ti, tan bien, habría sido tuyo, como me hubieras querido, inclinado sobre el sofá, en la mesa de la cocina… Me habría arrodillado para ti, Buck, tuyo, entero…

Succionó los dedos de Bucky, acomodándolos dentro de su boca caliente y perfecta, y Bucky gimió, veía blanco, todas las fantasías de su juventud presentadas ante él, abiertas bajo él, Steve, sexy y sexual y tan sucio, blasfemo, hablando de esas cosas por las que Bucky habría ido al infierno, y era injusto, tan injusto que necesitaba castigarle.

Retiró sus dedos de la boca de Steve, que le miró por debajo de las pestañas, pecho subiendo y bajando, como si esperara una sentencia. Bien.

Bucky se desmontó de él, y Steve frunció el ceño, preocupado, pero se mantuvo callado. Ahora que todo el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Desnúdate y date la vuelta –dijo Bucky, y estaba seguro de que no había visto a Steve obedecer una orden con tal rapidez en su vida. Era un chute de poder, y algo más. Estaba empapado, pezones duros, y se presionó la palma de la mano contra la entrepierna, frotando un poco, sintiendo las contracciones recorrerle entero al mismo tiempo que Steve se quitaba la camiseta y los calzoncillos y se tumbaba en la cama estrecha con las piernas separadas, le mejilla apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados, toda la extensión de su espalda llena de potencia, su culo, lleno y redondeado, dos globos perfectos para que Bucky los apretara con las manos, sus muslos gruesos, esas piernas interminables. Bucky puso una mano sobre una de las nalgas de Steve, y le dio un cachete, lo suficiente fuerte para que escociera. Steve cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. 

Bucky se colocó detrás de él sobre la cama, y se tomó un momento para recorrerle la piel, desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda, hasta que le recogió las nalgas en las manos, separándolas con los dedos y arrastrando los pulgares por entre ellas, acariciándole arriba y abajo, sin detenerse en el pequeño círculo apretado, solo pasando por encima. Por el momento.

-¿Me estás hablando de esto, Stevie? –preguntó, voz baja y llena de malicia. Podía ver los nudillos de Steve blancos de apretar la almohada, pero no su expresión, con su rostro enterrado entre sus antebrazos, sus omóplatos alzándose el uno hacia el otro.

-¿Esto es lo que me habrías dejado hacerte?

-Sí –jadeó Steve-. Sí, Buck, sí, eso, todo lo que hubieras querido, todo tuyo…

-Jesús, Steve –dijo Bucky, dedos hundiéndose en su carne, y no se lo pensó más porque, si lo hacía, se convencería a él mismo de no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Solo se lanzó, inclinándose hacia abajo y lamiendo donde sus pulgares se habían estado moviendo, desde el perineo de Steve hasta el coxis, una vez, y otra, el olor excitante e íntimo, tan depravado que no podía ni creer que lo estuviera haciendo; había oído historias, se había tocado pensando en ellas y sintiéndose asqueroso y asqueado pero sin poder evitarlo, y ahora Steve estaba debajo de él, abriéndose de piernas para él y dejándole hacérselo, con ese aspecto tan bueno, tan íntegro y tan recto y, aún así, tan desesperado, retorciéndose debajo de él, empujando contra él, casi gimoteando, como algo salido de una película pornográfica, como, joder, era tan increíble que Bucky se estaba contrayendo sin nada dentro, deseando tenerle en su interior para poder apretar alrededor de él, correrse solo con la imagen de Steve deshecho solo por cómo le estaba lamiendo.

Se arrastró más abajo sobre la cama, pies tocando el suelo frío, y esa vez, cuando volvió a poner la lengua sobre Steve, lo hizo lleno de intención, dejando que la punta se enganchara un momento en el pequeño agujero, trazando círculos alrededor, entrando un poco, y Steve se había duchado justo antes de meterse en la cama y gracias a Dios que siempre había sido meticuloso porque sabía intenso y dulce y oscuro pero sobretodo a las pastillas de jabón que utilizaban para limpiarse, como si se hubiera frotado bien allí abajo, y la sola imagen, era… Oh, mierda, Bucky enterró la lengua dentro de él sin pensarlo y Steve ahogó un grito contra la almohada, supuso que mordiéndola, y Bucky estaba moviendo la lengua, dando vueltas como si se lo estuviera comiendo a una chica, follándole con la lengua, mordiendo y después lamiendo, y Steve estaba moviendo las caderas, restregándose contra el colchón, y dejó escapar un quejido agudo cuando Bucky se apartó de él.

-Buuuuuck –dijo, y Bucky sabía que no debería haber estado haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero estaba demasiado colocado por todo, incapaz de detenerse cuando cogió la vaselina de las provisiones de Steve, colocadas con cuidado en su cajón.

-Estate callado o vamos a terminar los dos arrestados –susurró, olvidándose por un momento de dónde estaban, de él mismo. Lo que estaban haciendo le parecía tan furtivo como dejar que te la metieran por el culo en un callejón, como que te la chuparan en la oscuridad, igual de prohibido, y mal, y embriagador, y Steve le estaba dejando hacerlo. No solo le dejaba. Steve se moría por ello, el culo en el aire, suplicando, permitiéndole tomar el mando, roles intercambiados con tal facilidad que Bucky tenía que preguntarse si no era como habían sido desde el principio, cuerpo de mujer o no. En la cama, Steve era el que le seguía a él, y apenas sabía qué hacer con eso.

Las manos le temblaban, cuando abrió el bote y se mojó los dedos. Lo dejó a un lado, y puso la punta del índice sobre el agujero de Steve, presionando, abriéndole. Steve gimió, y quién lo habría dicho, que podía sonar tan dulce, ser tan dulce para él, al fin domesticado, con un dedo en el culo. Bucky fue poco a poco, y Steve exhaló con un temblor. Bucky se inclinó sobre él, le lamió la nuca, trazó un círculo sobre la caracola de su oído.

-¿Qué tal es, cariño? –preguntó, sintiéndose tierno de golpe, tierno como no se había permitido sentirse desde que empezaron a follar-. ¿Cómo vas?

Steve estaba empezando a sudar, el pelo oscureciéndosele en las sienes.

-Más –dijo, ojos cerrados con fuerza-. Quiero sentirte más.

-Me habrías sentido, ya te digo si me habrías sentido –dijo Bucky, retirando el dedo para añadir otro, empujando los dos con cuidado, acariciándole por dentro como si le estuviera preparando para él, todo ese calor, la estrechez y el pulso de la sangre bombeado, suyo para enterrarse en él, para marcarle como suyo, suyo, suyo-. Me habrías sentido todo el día siguiente, te lo aseguro, cada vez que te hubieras atrevido ni a moverte te habrías acordado de dónde había estado, y después te lo habría vuelto a hacer cuando hubieras vuelto a casa, te habría hecho mío, otra vez, y otra, y otra hasta que te hubieras olvidado de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mi polla.

Steve seguía moviendo las caderas bajo él, incapaz de estarse quieto.

-Por favor –dijo, voz rota-. Por favor.

Bucky no estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos supiera qué estaba suplicando. Movió los dedos, arriba y abajo, y lo sabía, sabía que se suponía que a los hombres les gustaba, imaginaba que no lo habrían hecho si no, hasta que le pareció que a lo mejor había encontrado un punto con una textura diferente, algo, y las caderas de Steve se alzaron con tal fuerza que por poco no le tiró de la cama, y Steve mordió la almohada con tal fuerza que desgarró la funda, y eso sí que iba a ser divertido de explicar.

-Ahí, sí, joder, ahí –dijo, y Bucky exhaló una risa, mordiéndole el cuello.

-Sí, ya me lo he imaginado –dijo, buscando ese punto una vez y otra hasta que tuvo a Steve prácticamente sollozando. Pasó la otra mano por debajo de la cintura de Steve, y lo único que le hizo falta fue envolverle la polla con la mano y Steve se estaba corriendo, latiendo, caliente, gruñendo como si sintiera un alivio desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Bucky se dejó caer sobre él hasta que Steve volvió a respirar con normalidad y alzó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarle.

-Buck –dijo, asombro e incredulidad en su voz, y Bucky se alzó con esfuerzo, fue a la pila a lavarse las manos antes de volver a la cama, donde Steve se había tumbado sobre la espalda, sin importarle el desastre que habían hecho, exhausto y con los párpados pesados. Bucky se preguntó si se le iba a dormir, pero Steve tendió una de sus palmas enormes hacia él y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, le deslizó la ropa interior por la piernas y le ayudó a deshacerse de la camiseta.

-Ven aquí –murmuró, ronco, poniéndoselo sobre el regazo, acariciándole con ternura, y Bucky sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo entero, tan al límite que podía que se corriera solo con que Steve siguiera tocándole. Recogió una de sus manos, le besó las puntas de los dedos.

-Aquí –dijo, guiándole entre sus piernas, y Steve enseguida empezó a acariciarle, empapándole de su propia humedad, y Bucky sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, vivo de necesidad y deseo, los dedos de Steve en su pezón, y después estaban besándose, besándose, y Steve siguió moviendo los dedos, círculos pequeños y perezosos.

-Steve… Necesito… -dijo, temblando entero, y Steve continuó acariciándole mientras habría el cajón con la otra mano para sacar un condón y ponérselo, imposiblemente duro de nuevo, y se sujetó la polla para que Bucky pudiera metérsela dentro, sentándose poco a poco, sintiéndole abrirle centímetro a centímetro, perfecto dentro de él, y pensó, incoherente, cómo de bien encajaban, cómo de delicioso era Steve dentro de él, sujetándole los muslos mientras él le cabalgaba, manos apoyadas en sus pectorales, su ritmo más y más salvaje, y luego se frenó, frotándose contra él, moviendo las caderas, justo ahí, justo de esa forma, y se estaba corriendo, espalda arqueada y los ojos en blanco, se estaba corriendo con tal fuerza que tenía las piernas rígidas y los pies arqueados contra el colchón y los sonidos se escapaban de sus labios sin que él tuviera nada que ver, tan colocado que no sabía cómo iba a volver a tocar tierra. 

Se derrumbó sobre Steve, que le recogió en sus brazos y le sujetó, a salvo y suyo, y siguió empujando dentro de él unas cuantas veces más hasta que se estaba corriendo de nuevo, todo su cuerpo temblando del esfuerzo. Tan perfectos, los dos juntos.

-Dios, Bucky, ha sido…

-Perfecto –dijo, dejando un rastro de besos sobre sus clavículas, sintiendo el sueño tirar de él.

Perfectos juntos.

Iba a echarlo tanto de menos.


End file.
